Our wonderful friendship
by Kim Chae Yeong
Summary: A love story of Daya and Shreya.Teenage story, of CID members as teen characters, school, friendship, study, romance. Please peep inside to know more.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Shreya Sharma- A school girl of 14yrs old studying in grade 9, shy at school in front of teachers and other students but hilarious and very naughty at home and in front of her friends.A daddy's girl, one and only daughter of Sharma family. Very much lovable by her family and friends. Very much good in singing and wants to be a K-POP singer as well as a neurosurgeon, moderate in other subjects but very much good in science, maths and English, in love with Dayanand Shetty since 2yrs.

Dayanand Shetty( Daya)- A boy of 15yrs old , in same grade as well as same section as Shreya much shy, very much good in every subject especially maths, wants to be an engineer, secretly in love with Shreya Sharma, doesn't know her feelings so wants to know her feelings by testing her by telling her with the help of Shreya's friends that he and Muskaan are dating.

Abhijeet Srivastava- Best friend and as same age as of Daya and Kavin, also very much good in studies, involved in Daya's plan, wants to be an engineer, doesn't have feelings for anyone.

Tarika Musale- Best friend and as same age as of Shreya and Purvi , very much good in studies, involved in Daya's plan, wants to be a doctor, has feelings for Abhijeet.

Kavin Agarwal- Best friend and as same age as of Daya and Abhijeet, very much good in studies, he too wants to be an engineer, has feelings for Purvi, involved in Daya's plan.

Purvi Sayed- Best friend and as same age as of Shreya and Tarika, very much good in studies, wants to be a doctor, has feelings for Kavin, involved in Daya's plan.

Muskaan - Friend of Daya, Abhijeet, Kavin, Tarika , Purvi, involved in Daya's plan.

Dushyant Mehta- Best friend of Shreya and like a brother of Shreya, very naughty and always tease Shreya, same age as Shreya but one grade lower than her, very much good in studies, don't know anything about Daya's plan, doesn't like girls.

And many other characters are left and you will get to know about it inside the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**[Sorry guys, I am too late to update the chapter as my aunt and grandfather died. I was depressed due to the death of my grandfather. He was more like a father to me, my 2nd father. Here's the next chapter.]**

It was a bright morning but it was very cold as well.

At school, during lunch break Shreya was going outside to wash her hands when she collide with someone she couldn't see his face, she closed her eyes as she knew that she was going to fall when someone held her with his arms around her waist. She opened up her eyes and gazed at the face of her saver and then she got lost in him. Yes, it was none other than our Daya.

Shreya(thinking)-"Oh damn! His hands are as warm as blanket and as soft as heart is racing like it's gonna explode right away."

Daya(thinking)-"She is so damn beautiful, her eyes, her nose and her lips are looking so soft and red as plum. Oh! I wanna kiss them."

Teacher-" Hey you two, What are you doing?"

With this both of them came out of their dream world and BBAAAMMM!

Shreya fell down out of Daya's grip onto the floor.

She opened her eyes and looked around her. She is at her home, sleeping and dreaming. Yes, it was a dream. She was dreaming about Daya.

Shreya-" Ooh So, it was a dream but what a great dream, I hope it occurs in real life but not the teacher part."

Shreya'sfather-"Wake up fast it's about time for you to go to school"

Shreya(lazily)- "Nooo, today I don't wanna go to school."

Shreya'sfather- "Why?"

Shreya-"uummm because today... Oh yes today is Swami Vivekananda's birthday so the school will not run quiet well."

Shreya's father-"Ok you can stay at home but you have to study whole day."

Shreya-" Okay ?"

Shreya's father-"Deal."

Shreya's mother-" What? You are not going to school ?"

Shreya looked at her father expecting him to say something on behalf of her.

Shreya's mother-" Hey! Why are you staring at your father?"

Shreya's father-"No, she will not go to school today because today is Swami Vivekananda's birthday. So, her school will celebrate it."

Shreya's mother- " So, Why didn't you tell me earlier,I wouldn't have cooked so much early if I knew about it."

Shreya's father-"Oh it's okay. Now you quickly brush your teeth, take breakfast and sit down to study."

Shreya quickly did as per ordered by her father.

At noon,

Shreya took her lunch and opened up her laptop. She opened YouTube and listened to Korean musics. Her father came home .

Shreya- "Did you took your lunch?"

Shreya's father-" Yes, just now. What are you doing?"

Shreya-" I am listening to K-POP songs. Do you know that there is a Korean music company who takes audition all over the world. You can also give online audition, So, my dream was to sing in that company. If I get the chance then they are gonna take me to South Korea, 7 years of training, study, living, eating, everything at a free of cost. It's name is SM Entertainment. Singer Do Kyung Soo and Kim Tae Yeon are also there."

Shreya's father-"So, give audition."

Shreya-"Oh really? I didn't ever think about it that you will give me permission to give the audition."

Shreya's father-"You should have asked me before. Ok so you give audition and I am off to the work."

Shreya gave audition online and send it through the mail.

At 4:00p.m,

Shreya-" It's school ending hours. So, Daya will surely pass from here."

She quickly got off her bed and stood near the window to see Daya. She took her binoculars out to look at him and noticed every single students. Then she got to notice him.

Shreya(thinking)- "Oh my god! His ruffling hair is making his face look so handsome. Oh man! I will get a heart attack on looking at his sooo much handsome face."

Shreya(singing)-London bridge is falling down falling down...

Shewent to the bathroom and saw a cockroach. She was afraid of cockroach. She joined her hands in front of that cockroach and sang-" Cockroach cockroach, go away

Come back again another day,

Little Shreya is afraid."

It was night, so they had dinner and slept.

 **[So, guys please review if I should write more or not. I know it's a boring chapter but it will get more interesting in the later chapters. I will try to write next chapter shortly. Bye guys, read and review and stay happy forever.]? ﾟﾤﾗ✌**


End file.
